


Portrait of Quentin                            inspired by "I'll Follow My Secret Heart"

by Allegria23



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Baking is good for the soul, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegria23/pseuds/Allegria23
Summary: This portrait was inspired by a drawing that Eliot creates in the story "I'll Follow My Secret Heart," which y'all should read because its just lovely in so many ways.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	Portrait of Quentin                            inspired by "I'll Follow My Secret Heart"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Follow My Secret Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911905) by [OrchardsinSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchardsinSnow/pseuds/OrchardsinSnow). 



**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks to OrchardsinSnow for agreeing to let me have a go at this, and to the Magicians fandom for continuing to be your wonderful, supportive selves. <3_


End file.
